


sunset kisses

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Epistolary narrative, I just so badly needed a good 'ole fashioned roadtrip story, M/M, and because it's canon that Jah drives Josh here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: It was the summer of 1993.  Together, they piled into Justin’s car and drove off to wherever the road would lead them.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	sunset kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for a road trip story, so I made one. I'm also experimenting with the epistolary narrative, but I hope I did some justice to it. I'm thinking of doing these kinds of stories in the future as well.
> 
> Enjoy, and stan SB19!

It was the summer of 1993. Together, they piled into Justin’s car and drove off to wherever the road would lead them. 

* * *

_ Mar 30 ‘93 _

_ You probably won’t get to read this, but I figured I’d start a journal and write about our journey this summer. Right now, I’m watching you tick off your checklist, making sure we have everything we need for our trip in a few days. _

_ I can’t believe how fast time flew. It seems like it was only yesterday we were planning this trip together. I still recall how worried you were that my mama wouldn’t let me go because, let’s face it, I just turned 20 and just got my driver’s license. Surprisingly, when she found out it was you I was going with, she was very chill with the idea. Maybe she thinks you’d keep me out of trouble when it’s so obviously the other way around. _

_ March will soon pave way for April, and classes will end for me. You’re about to take vacation from work as I kept begging you to do, and in about four days, we’re going off to who knows where. I know we have a rough idea of where we’re headed, but as the days pass, I’m slowly warming up to the idea of just letting the road lead us wherever. _

_ You have no idea how excited I am for this trip. Just you and me, with the open road in front of us? It’s exhilarating, to say the least.  _

_ But, well, it’s still four days away. I’m just watching you right now, and has anyone ever told you that you look really cute when you do that thing with your eyebrows when you get confused? Well, I’m telling you now, Josh Cullen Santos, that you’re so cute whatever it is you do, even if you decide to wear denim on denim. Only you could pull that off.  _

_ I hope I can keep up with this journal. We have an entire adventure ahead of us, and here’s to hoping I can capture every single moment with you. _

_ Well, adventure awaits. _

* * *

_ Apr 3 ‘93 _

_ We’re at our first stopover now. I told you to eat breakfast before we left, but you were so paranoid that we’re so delayed that you didn’t listen. You’re currently in line at the McDonalds in the Shell gas station while I’m sitting at a table, waiting for you. _

_ I figured I’d bring out my journal now and write something down.  _

_ I still find it really hilarious when I came over to your apartment to pick you up. You literally walked out in your boxer shorts, and when you saw the car, I could literally see the sleep just dissipate from your body. I kept telling you to calm down, but you wouldn’t have it.  _

_ And, you kept saying sorry! I’m like, dude, it’s not your fault, but you just kept apologizing the whole way we were driving out of Manila. Seriously, I feel like no matter how much I tell you that it’s fine, you’d still find a way to say sorry.  _

_ Like, right now, I see you walking over with double the amount of food, and you have a sheepish smile on your face as you carry the tray.  _

_ Well, I’ll continue this later. You want to eat, and you want to feed me too, I guess. _

* * *

_ Apr 3 ‘93  _

_ We finally made it to a hotel to rest for the night. I know you’re still a little pissed at me for not listening when you told me not to pass by that route, but I guess it’s my fault. I really thought it would be a shortcut, I didn’t think it’d probably set us back a few hours because of traffic. _

_ I’m really sorry, though. Like, you have no idea how sorry I am.  _

_ But you’re talking to me now, so I’ll take that as a good sign. _

_ It’s already ten, and you’re fast asleep on the other bed. I know it’s probably a bit creepy that I just keep glancing over at you, but I can’t help it.  _

_ If you only knew how I felt. _

_ But, I’m scared to tell you. I’m scared that you won’t feel the same. _

_ Or even worse, that you’d reject me. _

_ To be honest, I’m fine with just being quiet about it for now. I’m fine with going through life just quietly loving you, because it’s better than losing your friendship over it. _

_ I’m fine with just being your friend, as long as you’re happy. _

_ But, yeah, I love you, Josh. _

_ I can only hope that one day, you’ll feel the same. _

* * *

_ Apr 8 ‘93 _

_ Been awhile since I wrote something here. We’ve been so busy seeing the sights and taking a ridiculous amount of pictures, I fear that we’ll run out of film before we could even get halfway through our trip.  _

_ But, it’s been so much fun. I still remember yesterday when that bird flew down and tried to snatch your pizza from your hand. You pouted when I just laughed instead of helping you. _

_ But the smile you gave me when I gave you my last slice? It was breathtaking, to say the least. _

_ I’m not sure how I suddenly became your personal photographer, but I’m not complaining, mind you. I mean, how could I when I get to see this gorgeous piece of art everywhere?  _

_ Right now, we’re just sitting in the car, watching the sunset. There was this little area off the road that overlooked a cliff. A few kms away, there was the ocean. The waves seemed big from the distance, and the clear blue waters just reflected the orange glow of the sunset.  _

_ “What are you writing?” You asked me just a few minutes ago, and I turned away from you. _

_ “Really, it’s a secret from me?” You asked after, a small grin on your face. You have no idea how badly I wanted to lean across the gearshift at that moment and just kiss it off your face.  _

_ “Fine, be that way, see if I tell you anymore of my secrets,” You teased, and then you pouted when you realized I still wasn’t going to give you my journal. _

_ “It’s a surprise,” I eventually said after a few more minutes of watching the sunset.  _

_ “Alright then, I won’t push,” you replied.  _

_ Now, the sun was just a small orange shape over the horizon, and the orange reflected in your eyes, turning dark brown irises golden. _

* * *

_ Apr 15 ‘93 _

_ We’re halfway through our month long trip, and I’m surprised we’ve reached the places we went to, making so many memories as we go along. I still cannot believe I got you to try snorkeling. I know you’re scared of the open sea, but hearing you say “I trust you” was just overwhelming for me. _

_ You didn’t let go of my hand the entire time we were in the water, and I promised I wouldn’t let you go.  _

_ I would never.  _

_ The hotel we’re staying at now is by the beach, and right now, we’re both on the beach, watching the waves crash onto the shore in a foamy white splash. Surprisingly not a lot of people here today, but the hotel manager mentioned it wasn’t their peak season yet, so we have practically the whole beach to ourselves. _

_ There is one thing I can’t get off my mind, though. You turned to me earlier, and with this weird look on your face, you took my hand and said “I’m glad it’s you I’m here with.” _

_ Does that mean anything? Maybe it does to me, but does it mean anything to you? I’m probably overthinking again, but I can’t help it. I probably haven’t stopped smiling since then, and maybe you’re thinking I’m a dork, but  _

_ I hope it does, but I don’t want to get my hopes up either.  _

_ Josh, if ever one day you read this, just know that I still do love you, and I don’t see that feeling going away anytime soon. _

_ Even if we grow apart, you’ll always hold a special place in my heart. You may not be my entire world, but I still want to be a part of yours. _

_ Even though it may sometimes hurt. _

* * *

_ Apr 21 ‘93 _

_ Maybe we just won’t revisit this day.  _

_ Ever. _

* * *

_ Apr 25 ‘93 _

_ We have five days left of our month-long vacation/roadtrip/adventure, and I don’t know about you, but I actually don’t want this to end just yet.  _

_ Between us, we have like five full camera rolls, and I can’t wait to get back to Manila and have these developed, maybe even make a scrapbook out of them. That’d be fun, wouldn’t it?  _

_ We’re nearing our very last stop before we’re supposed to head home. Tonight, we’ll rest.  _

_ Tomorrow, well, it’s supposed to be a breathtaking sight. _

* * *

The climb up the stairs seemed to take forever, but it was worth it when they were finally greeted by the astonishing sights around them. 

“Wow,” Josh breathed out as Justin approached him, and Justin agreed with that sentiment as he stared at Josh.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Justin asked when he finally turned to look at the view. Beside him, Josh seemed to have moved closer, the back of their hands brushing as they overlooked the scenery in front of them.

They stood there in silence for a while, just taking in the beautiful sights. At some point, Josh’s hand intertwined with his, and Justin couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face at that.

“So,” Josh began, squeezing Justin’s hand in his. “Our trip is about to come to an end.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think it’d fly so fast,” Justin replied with a shake of his head. “I was so prepared to keep going until I realized that, shit, we have literally five days left.”

Josh then turned to him, and Justin was struck by just how beautiful he was, bathed in the golden rays of the sun. His jet black hair almost gleamed, and his eyes shone brightly. He seemed to have been biting his lip, and when Justin was about to ask him, suddenly, he surged forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Justin couldn’t help but kiss back, bringing Josh closer as the older boy slotted their lips together perfectly. It was everything he had ever wanted and more, and he found himself getting weak in the knees. He felt charged up, and when they finally pulled away for air, he found himself gaping at Josh, who grinned at him in return.

“Just so you know,” Josh murmured, punctuating his sentence with a kiss, causing Justin to grin widely. “I love you, too."

* * *

**Apr 30 ‘93**

**Yeah, so I promise I never looked through your journal, baby boy. It was completely by accident, and I just flipped it to the first page to see what it was, and my eyes went to “I love you, Josh” and closed it immediately. I promise you, it was never my intention to look through this - I had absolutely no idea what it was - but I can assure you I read nothing else.**

**But, yeah, I guess I want to say I love you too, Justin. I wasn’t sure that you felt the same, but seeing those words made me confident when I kissed you.**

**I’m so glad we took this trip together, and even if it’s about to come to an end, this summer will always be one of the best.**

**So yeah, thank you Justin, for always being there. I love you to the moon and back, and even a little more after that.**

* * *

  
  
_**Fin** _  
  
  
  



End file.
